Love Is All We Need
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler goes on a business trip and something happens that could change the future...A C/M fic with a little J/P and R/R...Finished!! Final Chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1:Don't Go

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
Chapter 1:Don't Go   
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch in each others arms. Monica sighed "Do you really have to go" she whispered. Chandler tightened his arms around her. "Yes but I wish I didn't" She started to cry softly. He hated to see her cry. "Honey don't cry I'll be back in a week" he whispered as he brushed away her tears. "I know" she whispered "but I have Hannah plus I'm 5 months pregnant I ...we need you" she whispered setting her hand on her stomach.   
  
  
Having to leave Monica and Hannah was breaking his heart. Why did Doug have to pick him to represent the company in Philadelphia. "Mon its gonna be okay you won't be alone Joey and Pheebs are right across the hall and Rachel and Ross are right across the street" She nodded " I know and I love them I really do but they're not you" She really didn't want Chandler to go she knew it was just a week but since they were married 3 years ago they'd never been apart more than a few hours so a week would seem like an eternity to her.  
  
  
They sat there silently holding each other for awhile. Hannah's cries broke the silence. Monica got up and went to get her. She picked her up and quieted her down a little before going back out to the living room. Chandler was coming out of the bedroom with his bag. " I better go Mon my flight is in a few hours" he told her. Monica started to cry again as she walked to the door with him. He smiled at his daughter. "Hannah you be good for mommy okay" "Da Da" she squealed as she threw her chubby little arms around his neck. He hugged and kissed her. "Daddy loves you angel" he whispered.   
  
  
Chandler and Monica just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Chandler stepped toward her and pulled her into his embrace and held her. "I love you Mon" he whispered "I love you too" she whispered. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you" he said again as he leaned in and kissed her. When the kiss ended he gently brushed away one of her tears. "I better go I'll call you from the plane" he said as he picked up his bag and walked out the door. Monica stood there and watched him until he was gone.   
  
  
She went back inside and shut the door. She already missed him and he'd only been gone a few minutes.   
  
  
Some time later Monica was in the kitchen fixing dinner with help from Phoebe and Rachel. Ross and Joey were watching a Knicks game, and Emma and Hannah were sitting on the floor playing with some toys. The phone started ringing. Monica grabbed it. She smiled when she heard the voice on the end. "Hey Mon" he said. "Hey Chandler " she whispered "I already miss you" she told him. "I already miss you too" he whispered. "I'll be landing in Philadelphia in about 15 minutes" he told her. "I wish I was with you" she said softly. "me too" he replied "Mon I better go they've put the seat belt light on we must be getting ready to land" he said. "Okay" she whispered "I love you Chandler" she said. "I love you too Mon" he whispered.   
  
  
All of a sudden Monica heard what she thought was an alarm of some kind in the back ground. It worried her. "Chandler what was that" she asked. He took a deep breath "Mon promise me you'll stay calm" he whispered "Chandler what's going on" she asked "The plane lost one of it's engines we're making an emergency landing" he told her. "What" she screamed . She heard more noise in the back ground and Chandler saying "I love you Mon, I love you Hannah" and then the line went dead. Monica stood there with the phone in her hand screaming "Chandler!" as tears filled her eyes.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Hearted ....Did Chandler's plane crash? Is he alright? ...Coming Soon!   
  
Authors Note: I don't know how good this first chapter is but I promise it does get better! So as usual Read and review please! I like to hear what people think! :) 


	2. Chapter 2:Broken Hearted

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
Chapter 2:Broken Hearted  
  
  
  
Monica stood there with the phone in her hand screaming "Chandler!" as tears filled her eyes. Her friends were all staring at her. Ross got up and walked over to his sister. "Mon" he asked "What's wrong" She looked at him "Chandler's plane" she whispered.  
  
  
Chandler stared at the cell phone in his hands. "Monica" he screamed into it but he heard was silence. He threw it down and fastened his seat belt. He reached into his pocket pulling out two pictures, one was of him with his arm around Monica and Hannah on their lap and the other was of the gang all six of them smiling sitting on the big couch at Central Perk. He looked at the pictures. "I love you all" he whispered as a tears filled his eye. He closed his eyes and prayed he'd see his family again as the plane began to shake.   
  
Ross was about to ask her about the plane but got his answer when a special report interrupted the Knicks game. They all stared at the small screen in shock as the news anchor said a plane bound for Philadelphia crash landed and there was no news the damage or the number of survivors.  
  
  
Monica felt her knees giving out as she stood there looking at the tv. Ross wrapped his arms around her. "Monica" he whispered "Are you okay" She shook her head " Chandler was...was on" She couldn't finish she burst into tears. At first Ross didn't know what she was talking about then he glanced at the tv where they were still talking about the crash and that's when it hit him. "Oh my God" he whispered   
  
Hannah looked over and saw her mommy crying and she began to cry too. Rachel walked over and picked up her niece and tried to comfort the frightened toddler as she tried to fight her own tears.   
  
Ross pulled away from his sister. "Mon" he whispered "Lets go sit down okay" She nodded and let him lead her to the sofa. They sat down next to Joey who was staring at the tv in disbelief. He turned from the tv to Monica. She had begun to sob again. He looked at Ross and than back at her. "Mon you... you need to calm down" he whispered. She looked at him "Chandler's plane crashed Joey he...he could be" she stopped unable to say the last word.   
  
  
"Monica, Chandler is my best friend and I know how crazy he is about you, Hannah, and the new baby he'd never leave you" he whispered fighting his own tears. He knew that it was possible that Chandler may never come home again but he wanted to believe that he would come home Chandler was more than a friend over the years he had become like a brother to him. Joey got up and wandered over to the window and just stared out blankly as he finally broke down. Phoebe walked over to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around him and they stood there crying together.   
  
  
Monica knew that her friends meant well and she loved them for it but the only person she wanted right now was Chandler. She got up from the sofa and ran into her and Chandler's bedroom. She threw herself on the bed. She grabbed Chandler's pillow and started sobbing.  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all watched her flee to her room. Each one of them wanted to comfort her but they all knew there was nothing they could say or do that would make her feel any better. The silence was broke by the ringing of the telephone. Ross answered it and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. He looked at his wife and friends "Guys that...that was a hospital in Philadelphia Chandler is" he paused when he heard the soft crying behind him. He turned and saw Monica standing there her hand on her stomach. "Chandler is what" she cried. Ross took a deep breath "Mon" he started.  
  
Chapter 3: My Everything....What is Ross going to say about Chandler? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Don't worry guys! Chandler isn't dead...I could never kill off the Chan Chan Man! but I could hurt him a bit hee hee :) Happy reading and as always please review!! I love hearing comments and suggestions. Oh and it was brought to my attention that Philadelphia and New York are pretty close to one another I never realized that I was just trying to think of a city close enough for Monica to get to her love (I know if you love someone nowhere is too far when they need you!) anyway sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! Hope you will enjoy the fic anyway!:) 


	3. Chapter 3:My Everything

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
Chapter 3: My Everything  
  
The silence was broke by the ringing of the telephone. Ross answered it and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. He looked at his wife and friends "Guys that...that was a hospital in Philadelphia Chandler is" he paused when he heard the soft crying behind him. He turned and saw Monica standing there her hand on her stomach. "Chandler is what" she cried. Ross took a deep breath "Mon" he started.  
  
  
Monica looked at him. "What is it Ross" she asked. "Is...is he...he dead" she cried. Ross walked over to her and hugged her. "It's okay Mon, its okay Chandler's not dead he's in a hospital in Philadelphia" he whispered. She pulled away "He's okay" she whispered "I ...I need to pack a few things" she said as she started back to her room. "Mon, where...where are you going" Ross asked. "To Philadelphia" she said "To my husband" she finished as she disappeared into her room.  
  
  
Rachel could tell something was still bothering Ross. She went over to her husband. "Ross honey what is it" she asked. "Chandler" he whispered. She smiled "but honey he's okay isn't he" she said. He looked at her " No Rach he's not" She looked at him a bit surprised "Do you mean to tell me you just lied to your sister" she asked. "No I didn't he's alive but he was hurt pretty badly." He said softly.   
  
  
Monica out carrying a small bag. She picked up Hannah and walked toward the door. Rachel stopped her she knew there was no way they could let Monica go alone. "Mon, wait we're coming with you" she told her. Monica smiled a little "Sweeite that's really nice of you but you don't have to he's my husband" Joey walked over to her "I know but we love Chandler too he's our family" he whispered. Phoebe nodded "and so are you and Hannah" she said as she gently set her hand on Monica's shoulder. Tears filled her eyes "Thank you" she whispered "We love you guys too" They all hugged.  
  
  
Several hours later the five friends arrived in Philadelphia. They rushed to Philadelphia Medical Center. Monica walked up to the admit desk. A young woman with blonde hair smiled at her. "May I help you" she asked. "My husband was in a plane crash I was told he was here" Monica told her. "Okay what's your husband's name" she asked. "Chandler Bing" Monica replied. The woman turned to her computer and began to type. "Yes he's here" she said "That's his doctor over there" she said pointing at a young man with dark hair wearing scrubs covered by a lab coat.   
  
  
Monica made her way over to the doctor. "Excuse me I was told you're my husband's doctor" The doctor turned to look at her. "Your husband is" he asked. "Chandler Bing" she told him. He nodded "So you must be Monica, I'm Dr. Vega" He said extending his hand to her. She shook his hand. "Where's my husband" she asked. "Is...is he okay" she whispered.  
  
Dr. Vega looked at her "Monica your husband was hurt pretty badly I'm afraid he has a spinal cord injury" Monica felt the tears filling her eyes "How bad" she asked her voice crackling as she spoke. "There's alot of swelling and we won't know anything for sure but there is a chance he could be paralyzed" he told her. She began to cry. "For how long" she asked. "It could be temporary but it may be permeate like I sad we need to wait for the swelling to go down before we'll know anything for sure"   
  
  
Monica nodded as she wiped away a few of her tears "Can...can I see him" she asked. Dr. Vega nodded "Yes he's been asking for you, I'll show you to his room" He led her to Chandler's room. "If you have any questions have a nurse page me" he told her as he walked away leaving her standing outside the room alone. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in. She walked up to the bed. She began to cry softly. She gently sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "Chandler" she whispered as she gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. He slowly opened his eyes. "Mon" he whispered "I...I" he started   
  
  
Chapter 4: With You Always...What is Chandler going to say to Monica...will his injury be permeate...Coming Soon 


	4. Chapter 4: With You Always

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
Chapter 4: With You Always  
  
  
She gently sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "Chandler" she whispered as she gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. He slowly opened his eyes. "Mon" he whispered "I...I" he stopped as his tears took over. He reached out to Monica pulling her gently into his arms and holding her tight. They just sat there holding each other for several minutes. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "Chandler I ...I was ...so...so afraid" she whispered. Chandler reached up and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Monica's face. "So was I" he whispered. "Where's Hannah" he asked. Monica smiled a little. "She's okay out in the waiting room with the guys" she told him.  
  
"They're all here too" he asked. She nodded "Of course they love you too" she told him. Chandler looked down at his legs. He wondered if the doctor had told her anything yet. He looked at her "Monica I...I need to tell you something" he whispered. " She nodded "Okay" she said. He took her hand in his. "Mon I...I can't feel my legs and the doctor he said" he was stopped by Monica's finger on his lips. "I...I know" she whispered "Dr. Vega told me" she finished.  
  
"I'm sorry Mon" he whispered a he began to cry. Monica held him close. "You have nothing to be sorry for Chandler" she said softly. "You didn't marry a cripple" he whispered. She smiled "That's right I didn't I married the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with" she said kissing him softly. "What good will I be to you, Hannah, or the baby if I'm stuck in a wheel chair forever" he reached up and caressed her cheek. "I love you Monica but I'll understand if you want out" he whispered.   
  
Monica looked into his eyes "Listen to me" she said as she set her hands on both sides of his face. "I love you Chandler Bing I will always love you, It doesn't matter whether you're in a wheel chair or not I will still love you and only you for the rest of my life, You're a wonderful husband, father, and friend and I'll be with you always" she said as she began to cry softly.   
  
Chandler gently brushed away her tears "Could I be any luckier" he said with a small smile. Monica smiled a little "Well if we weren't in a hospital right now maybe you could be" she said with a slight giggle as she kissed him. At that moment Monica felt something she smiled "Chandler give me your hand" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She felt it again. "Did you feel it" she asked He smiled "Our baby's first kick" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. The sound of a cough interrupted them.   
  
They broke the kiss and looked over to see the smiling face of Ross holding Hannah in his arms. "Umm sorry to interrupt but someone wanted to see her daddy" he told them. Chandler smiled at his little girl. "Hey angel" he said softly. "Dada" she squealed. Ross set her on the bed and she ran into Chandler's arms. Monica smiled as she watched her husband and daughter together. She glanced over at Ross. She knew they had to the gang about Chandler. "Ross" she whispered "Go get the others Chandler and I have to talk to you guys" she finished.  
  
Ross looked at her with concern. "What is it Mon" he asked. Monica and Chandler looked at each other and then back at Ross. "Don't worry Ross everything is going to be okay" she said squeezing Chandler's hand softly. He didn't like the way his sister and brother in law had looked at him but he did as Monica requested and left to get the others.  
  
Chapter 5: Friends Forever....Chandler and Monica tell the gang about Chandler's possible paralyses. Coming Soon!!   
  
  
Author's Note: Hi All thanks for all the great reviews. I how ever have gotten a few not so nice ones but that's okay it doesn't discourage me I continue to write as I always do.. So keep reading and review and also suggestions are welcome I'm kind of stumped as in should I have Chandler's paralyses be permeate or maybe have him be paralyzed for awhile and then he starts to have feeling in his legs or just let him have feeling right away...Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody!! 


	5. Chapter 5:Friends Forever

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
Chapter 5: Friends Forever  
  
  
Ross walked back into the room with Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel who had Emma in her arms. The 2 year old got excited when she saw Chandler. "Unc Chan!" she squealed as she tried to wiggle out of her mother's arms. Chandler smiled "Its okay Rach you can set her on the bed" he told her. She smiled a little and set Emma down on the bed and she raced into her uncle's arms. He sat there with his daughter and his niece in his arms. He looked up at Monica. She looked at him and then at their friends.   
  
  
Monica took a deep breath. "Guys there's something we need to tell you" she whispered. "Its Chandler he's...he's" she couldn't say anymore as she began to cry again. Chandler reached out and took her hand in his. "Shh its okay Mon" he whispered. He looked at his friends "I have an injury to my spinal cord and I'm...I'm paralyzed" he whispered   
  
  
The four of them looked at him none of them knowing what to say. "Its only temporary right" Joey whispered "It could be the doctor said they'd know more after the swelling has gone down" Chandler replied. Rachel began to cry softly. "Oh Chandler" she whispered "I' m sorry" she said. He motioned for her to come over to him. He hugged her "Its okay Rach" he said softly "I'm okay" he told her.   
  
  
Phoebe walked over to him and began moving her fingers over his head. He looked at her "Pheebs what are you doing" he asked. "I'm cleansing your aura Chandler" she said with a smile. He laughed a little "Thanks Pheebs" She smiled "Sure" she said.   
  
  
Ross was the only one who didn't say anything. He looked at his sister. She had Hannah to take care of, in four months she'd have a second child to care for and now she may have to care for her husband too. He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped quietly from the room but Monica looked up in time to see him leave and so did Chandler.   
  
  
"He hates me doesn't he" Chandler asked. "Monica looked at him "Hate you, of course not why would he hate you Chandler" she whispered. She kissed him. "He'll be okay honey I'll go talk to him" she said as she got up and walked out into the hallway and saw her brother leaning against the wall his head in his hands.  
  
  
Monica walked over to him. "Ross what's wrong" she asked. He looked up at her. She could tell he'd been crying. "I'm...worried about you Mon" he whispered. "Why are you worried about me" she asked "I'm fine" she told him. "How can you say that you have a 15 month old daughter , you're five months pregnant and Chandler he's...he's gonna be in a wheel chair maybe forever" he whispered "He...he promised he'd never hurt you" he said.   
  
  
"Hurt me Ross, Chandler hasn't hurt me" she whispered. "He's gonna be in wheel chair how will he take care of you of his kids" he said. Monica looked at her brother tears filling her eyes. "I...I can't believe you Ross!" she cried "Do you think he chose this, do you think he wanted to be in a plane crash to be paralyzed" she sobbed "I...I thought Chandler was your friend" she said turning away and covering her face as she sobbed.   
  
  
Ross felt terrible he had made his little sister cry. "Mon" he whispered "Chandler is more than a friend he's my...my brother ...I...I love him" he whispered "He married my little sister, he's my niece's father" he finished. Monica turned back to him her face red and tear streaked. "Then...then why would you say he hurt me when you know he had no control over what happened" she asked. "I... I don't care if he can't walk because he's alive Ross he's here with us and that's what's important" she whispered.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Mon" he whispered "You're right " he finished as he pulled Monica into a hug. "Its okay Ross I know you were only looking out For Hannah and I because you love us" She paused to look up at him "But I think you should really go talk to Chandler" she finished. He nodded and followed Monica back in to the room.  
  
  
Ross walked in and saw Chandler playing with Hannah and Emma. Ross had to smile his brother in law was sitting in a hospital bed facing the possibility of being paralyzed for the rest of his life but there he was smiling and playing with his daughter and niece. He walked over to the bed. "Hey" he said.  
  
  
Chandler looked up at him. "Hey Ross." He looked away. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "For what" he asked. Chandler looked back up at him. "I...I promised to take care of Monica, to...to never hurt her and" Ross stopped him. "And nothing Chandler you haven't hurt Monica I was wrong for even thinking that you had" he paused "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did" he finished.   
  
  
Chandler smiled a little "Its okay Ross I know how much you care about Monica and Hannah I'm glad they have you" he said. Ross smiled "I do care about them but I care about you too and you have me too" He smiled "Thanks Ross" he looked around him at Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Hannah and Emma. "I'm glad to have all of you here I...I was afraid that this would scare you all away." He whispered   
  
  
They all smothered Chandler with hugs. "We'll always be friends forever" Phoebe told him. "We're more than that we'll always be family" Joey said. Rachel smiled at him. "We love you Chandler and a wheel chair isn't going to change that, there's nothing that would change that" she said hugging him.   
  
Dr. Vega walked in. He cleared his throat "I don't mean to intrude on this warm moment but I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Bing" he said. Chandler looked at the doctor "Its okay what ever you need to say you can say with my family here" he said. The doctor nodded "Very well" "Mr. Bing we've been looking over your spinal x-rays and its..."  
  
  
Chapter 6: My Love....What will Dr. Vega tell Chandler...Coming Soon!! 


	6. Chapter 6:My Love

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing, and Dr. Vega are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
  
Chapter 6: My Love  
  
  
Dr. Vega walked in. He cleared his throat "I don't mean to intrude on this warm moment but I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Bing" he said. Chandler looked at the doctor "Its okay what ever you need to say you can say with my family here" he said. The doctor nodded "Very well" "Mr. Bing we've been looking over your spinal x-rays and its not good" he said.   
  
  
"Okay so what is it" he asked nervously. Monica could sense his nervousness. She sat down on the edge of the bed reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. "You have a fracture between the fourth and fifth vertebra" the doctor replied. "So...so what does that mean" he asked. "Well it means that once the swelling has gone down you'll need surgery to remove the small fragments of bone lodged in your spinal column" he informed him.  
  
  
Monica felt Chandler squeeze her hand. She felt tears filling her eyes but she couldn't cry she needed to be strong for him. "Then...then will he be able to walk again" she asked her voice cracking a little. Dr. Vega sighed softly. "It is possible but the chances are slim" he said softly.   
  
  
Chandler looked at his friends then he looked at Monica her stomach swollen with their second child and Hannah sitting in his arms. He began to cry. He wanted things to be like they were. Hannah looked up and saw his tears. She touched his wet cheek with her little hand. "No cry Dada luv you" she said in her little baby voice. That made him cry even more "Daddy loves you too angel" he whispered as he hugged her. Monica could no longer hold her tears as she began to cry softly. Chandler pulled her into the hug too. He held his wife and daughter close to him.   
  
  
Ross stood there watching his sister and her family. They were his family too there had to be something that could help them. He looked at the doctor. "I'm Ross Geller isn't...isn't there anything you can do to help my brother in law" he asked. "Mr. Geller we're going to do everything we can for your brother in law and he may or may not walk again but either way he'll have alot of physical and emotional recovery ahead of him" he paused "The best thing for Mr. Bing right now is the love and support from all of you" Dr. Vega told him.   
  
  
"He's always going to have our love and support but that's not going to make him walk again" Ross said as he glanced over at Chandler who still had Monica and Hannah in his embrace. "He...he has a family, a daughter , a second baby on they way, a niece, a nephew" whispered. "I know Mr. Geller I wish I could say he'd defiantly walk again but I can't " he looked at Ross. "But he was lucky " he said softly.   
  
"Lucky you call the possibility of life in a wheel chair lucky" he asked. "Yes I do because he survived he's here with his wife and child there were some people on that plane that weren't so lucky and there were some families that weren't so lucky, look at them Mr. Geller" he said pointing to Chandler and his family "and you tell me if he's lucky"  
  
  
Ross knew the doctor was right. Chandler is the love of Monica's life. No one could make her smile the way he does and would have destroyed her if she had lost him. He sighed softly. "Yes I guess he is pretty lucky" he said softly. "When...when will you operate" he asked. "We'll take him down to the OR in a couple hours" the doctor told him. "Thank you Dr. Vega" he nodded as he left the room.   
  
  
Ross walked back over to the bed where Chandler laid. Monica looked at him. "What did the doctor say Ross" she asked. "He...he said they'll be taking Chandler to the OR in a few hours" he said.  
  
  
The next few hours passed by quickly. A nurse walked in. She smiled "Hello I'm Abby I'm here to take you to the OR Mr. Bing" She motioned for the two orderlies to bring in the gurney. They carefully transferred him to the gurney.   
  
  
Chandler looked at Monica. He took her hand. "I love you Mon and I love the kids to always remember that okay" She began to cry softly "Stop it Chandler you'll be fine" she whispered "I...I know but I just wanted you to know that" he looked at Ross and Joey. "Guys if...if something happens and I...I don't make it I...I want you both to take care of Monica and the kids okay" Ross looked at him. "Chandler you'll be okay" he said softly "Please just promise me you'll both take of my family" he whispered tears filling his eyes. Ross and Joey nodded "Of...of course we promise" they both said fighting their own tears.   
  
  
"Mr. Bing we really need to go now" Abby said. "Okay just one more minute okay. He smiled at Hannah "Daddy loves you angel always" he whispered "Luv you Dada" she giggled. Monica leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Chandler and I'll be right there when you wake up, we all will" she said softly. "Mr. Bing we really need to go now" Abby said again. He nodded. "Okay" he whispered. He looked at his family. "I love you guys" he said as they wheeled him out. Monica stood there crying softly watching them until they were out of sight.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Waiting Game.....The gang sit and wait to hear on news of Chandler's surgery and to pass the time they take a trip down memory lane....Coming Soon.. 


	7. Chapter 7:The Waiting Game

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing, and Dr. Vega are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Waiting Game  
  
Monica sat on a couch in the waiting room sipping on juice. She hated waiting. She wanted the surgery to be over and for Chandler to be okay. She sighed softly. Joey sat down beside her. "Don't worry Mon he'll be fine" he told her. She looked up at him and he grinned at her. She smiled and began to laugh. "What's so funny" he asked. "I was just thinking about the time we all went to the beach house together and you took a nap in the sand and woke up as a mermaid with really big breasts" Joey smiled "Yeah and nobody wanted to play strip poker" he informed her. "Yeah but as I remember we did end up playing strip Happy Days" she said with a giggle.  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe sat down on the couch. "What are you too laughin about" Phoebe asked. "We were reminiscing Pheebs" Monica told her. "Oh Yay! I wanna reminisce too" she giggled. "Remember when we all went to Vegas and Ross and Rachel got really drunk and got married" Monica nodded "Yeah I remember , Chandler and I almost got married and when we got back home he asked me to live with him" she whispered.   
  
  
Rachel saw Monica on the verge of tears so she quickly changed the subject. "Hey do you guys remember when Ursula was using Phoebe's name to make porn" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" Phoebe looked at him. "Hey that wasn't fun all these creepy horny guys kept staring at me and asking for my autograph and stuff" she whined. "At least it didn't take 4 people to put one little drop in my eye" she said looking right at Rachel. Monica laughed as she put her finger to her eye. "Eww Mon stop" Rachel whined. Soon Phoebe, Joey, and Ross had joined in. Rachel decided to get even "Oh yeah well at least I didn't cut a guy's toe off while I was trying to flirt with him." She said looking right at Monica.   
  
  
Monica looked at her "Rachel that wasn't just some guy that was Chandler." She whispered "Besides you were the one who told me to flirt and I ended up hurting him" she said softly. She got up and began to pace her hand resting on her stomach as she did. "What's taking so long why hasn't anyone told us anything" she asked.   
  
  
Ross tried to lighten the mood. "Guys remember the day Ben was born" he asked. Phoebe nodded Yeah I got locked in the supply closet with you and Susan, you two were fighting over who loved the baby more" Ross rolled his eyes "Yeah and who got us locked in that closet " he asked. "I have no idea what you're taking about " she giggled. Monica looked at Ross "I had baby fever and Chandler said if neither of us were married by the time we were forty he'd have baby with me" she whispered. She looked over at Hannah sleeping on the other couch in the room and then she rubbed her stomach. "He...he married me and gave me two babies" she whispered.  
  
  
Phoebe smiled "Yeah and at the wedding everyone thought you were pregnant" she replied "and I married you guys" Joey chimed in. Monica played with the gold band on her finger. "Yeah the night I got engaged was amazing the apartment was filled with candles, we were both crying, we danced to Wonderful Tonight all while you guys were right outside the door" she said with a small smile.  
  
  
"Hey! Hey! Remember when I tried to seduce Chandler so he'd admit he was with Monica" Phoebe asked "He said he couldn't have sex with me cause he was in love with Monica, and I was like aww I thought you were just doing it I didn't know you were in love" she giggled. Rachel and Joey nodded "That was the hardest secret I ever had to keep" they both said.   
  
  
Joey grinned "Remember when we went to London and Ross said the wrong name when he was going to marry Emily" Ross groaned "Gee thanks for bringing that up" he replied "That was the best trip of my life" Monica whispered "That was when Chandler and I got together" she said with a smile. "Yeah and I had to find out about it by seeing my bestfriend doing it with my little sister from my apartment window" Ross added.   
  
  
  
Phoebe giggled "Hey remember when Ursula's really cute fiancee came to Monica's Halloween Party!" "Yeah Ross came as doodie!" Joey said laughing. "I was not doodie! I was spudnix!" he replied Monica smiled "Chandler was a pink bunny he looked so cute" she said.  
  
  
Phoebe giggled again. "Speaking of cute guys remember that total hottie that was here for Thanksgiving last year" Rachel rolled her eyes "Oh you mean the one who was cofounder of The I hate Rachel club" she said shooting her husband a look. "Will" Monica said. "His name was Will and Chandler was a little jealous but he never has to worry my heart belongs to him I could never love anyone else" she whispered as she finally let her tears fall.   
  
  
"Why won't someone tell us what's going on" she cried worried about her husband who was wheeled off to surgery hours ago. Rachel hugged her. "Don't worry sweeite he'll be just fine" she said softly trying to comfort her sister in law.   
  
  
The door opened and Dr. Vega stepped in. Monica jumped up "Dr. Vega how is he, how's my husband" she asked.  
  
  
Chapter 8: We'll Be Alright.....What does Dr. Vega have to say....How is Chandler ...Coming Soon!! 


	8. Chapter 8:We'll Be Alright

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing, and Dr. Vega are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything.  
  
  
Chapter 8: We'll Be Alright  
  
  
The door opened and Dr. Vega stepped in. Monica jumped up "Dr. Vega how is he, how's my husband" she asked. He looked at her "Well he's out of surgery and he's in recovery" he told her. "Is he okay" she asked. "The surgery went well there were no complications but it will be some time before we know if the paralysis will be permanent." He informed her.   
  
  
  
Monica nodded "Can...can I see him" she asked. "Of course but he'll probably still be pretty groggy from the anesthetic." He said. "I'll show you to recovery" he finished. Monica looked at Ross "Will you watch Hannah for me" she asked. "Sure Mon, tell Chandler we love him" he told her. She hugged him. "I will" she whispered.   
  
  
Dr. Vega led Monica to recovery. "Page me if you need anything or have any questions" he said as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Okay" she whispered "Thank you" she said as she pushed open the door and walked inside. She slowly walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and gently grasped Chandler's hand in hers. "Chandler" she whispered as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Monica's blue eyes looking back at him. "Hey" he whispered with a small smile. "Hey" she whispered "How do you feel" she asked. "Better now that you're here" he said softly. She smiled "Listen to you Mr. sweet talker" she said as she leaned down and kissed him gently. He reached up and gently brushed his finger tips across her cheek. "I'm sorry Mon" he whispered.  
  
  
Monica looked at him "Sorry for what" she asked. "Monica when I proposed to you I promised to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you'd made me and I...I broke that promise" he whispered as tears began to fill his eyes. "Chandler" she whispered "You do make me happy" she said "Every second I'm with you I'm happy" she said softly. "How...how can I make you happy if I'm stuck in a wheel chair" he whispered as the tears that filled his eyes now ran freely down his cheeks.   
  
  
Monica gently brushed away his tears. "You make me happy just by being you Chandler" she whispered "Your tender touch, soft kisses, and your undying love for me that's what makes happy" she said as she began to cry. "And you know what else you did to make me happy Chandler" she whispered "You made me a mommy, you gave me two beautiful babies" she said as she cried softly.   
  
  
Chandler sat up a little and gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm so lucky Monica because I have you Hannah and" he paused "Wait you said two beautiful babies how do you know this baby is gonna be beautiful" he asked as he gently rubbed her stomach. "Because he or she has you for a daddy" she said. He smiled "No I think its because he or she has such a beautiful mother" he whispered. She smiled "There you go with the sweet again" she said as she kissed him softly.  
  
  
Chandler brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Monica I know this whole thing scares you, hell it scares me but I know we'll be alright" he said as he kissed her softly. "Monica, I love you and any surprises that come our way its okay because I'll always love you" he said smiling at her. A few tears ran silently down her cheeks as she listened to him say the same words he said three years ago at their wedding. She hugged him. "I love you Chandler and you're right we can get through anything as long as we're together and we'll beat this" she whispered "We'll have you up and walking in no time" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
He held her close and silently prayed that she was right and that he would walk again and everything could be like it was before the plane crash.  
  
  
Chapter 9: Adjusting...A few weeks pass and Chandler goes home to New York and has to adjust to life in a wheel chair...Coming Soon!! 


	9. Chapter 9:Ajusting

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing Dr. Vega, and Courteney Weathers are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Adjusting  
  
  
Chandler was sitting in a wheel chair staring out of his hospital room window. It had been several weeks since his surgery but he still had no feeling in his legs. He was being released later today. His doctor set up physical therapy for him at a hospital in New York. He was going home today but the thought of going home saddened him because he knew he'd have to depend on Monica and he felt like he'd be a burden on her especially since she was pregnant and had Hannah to take care of. He sighed softly as he rested his head in his hands and began to cry.  
  
  
Monica walked into the room. She saw her husband sitting by the window. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned down and kissed him. "Hey you" she whispered. He quickly tried to brush away his tears but she'd already seen them. "Chandler, honey what's wrong" she asked softly. "I...I'm going home" he whispered. "I know Hannah and I can't wait to have you home with us where you belong" she said as she brushed away his tears. "Yeah but if I'm home I...I'll just be a burden to you" he whispered.   
  
  
"Chandler" she whispered "You could never be a burden to me" she said as she gently sat down on his lap. "I wish I could feel you sitting on my lap" he whispered. She smiled "No you don't I'm 5 months pregnant remember, I probably way a ton" she said with a small giggle hoping to cheer him up a little. "I don't care I still wish I could feel you" he whispered. "I know" she said softly "and you will" she said kissing him softly. "I love you Chandler and I'll be there for you every step of the way and so will Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe and like I said before you could never be a burden to any of us"   
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe walked in with Dr. Vega. He walked over to Chandler. "You're officially discharged, Your physical therapy starts tomorrow morning as St. Vincent's Hospital you'll have an excellent physical therapist her name is Courteney Weathers and she's one of the best" He nodded "Thank you Dr. Vega for everything." He smiled "You're welcome and good luck" he said as he left the room.   
  
  
Several hours later the gang arrived in New York. They were in the elevator. The doors opened and Monica rolled Chandler to apartment 20 with their friends right behind them She opened the door and they all went inside. Monica leaned down and kissed him. "Welcome home honey" she whispered. He didn't say anything. He just looked around his apartment. He noticed the picture that sat on the shelf near the TV. It was his and Monica's wedding picture. He was standing next to her with is arm around her waist and they were both smiling.   
  
  
Chandler stared at the picture for a minute before rolling himself into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He tried to pull himself up on to the bed but he fell back in the chair. He heard the door open. Monica was in the room. "Let me help you" she said softly. She walked over to him and tried to help him. He pulled away from her. "I hate this" he said "It would have been better if I had died" he whispered. Tears filled her eyes "Don't say that Chandler" she cried "Don't ever say that" she whispered.   
  
  
"Look at me Monica I can't get on the bed, I can't dress myself, I can't bathe myself , hell I can't even go to the bathroom by myself" he said as he started to cry. "I want my life back Mon I want to take walks in the park with you, I want to take you in my arms and dance with you, I want to make love to you" he whispered "I want to be the Chandler you fell in love with, the Chandler you married" he said.   
  
  
"Honey you are the Chandler I fell in love with, the Chandler I married" she whispered "and you will do all those thing again" she said. "But what if I don't" he whispered "I'll still love you but I know you will be able to do all those things again I bet you that with your physical therapy and us helping you here at home you might even be up and walking by the time our baby is born" she said as she took his hand and set it on her stomach.  
  
  
" I love you Monica I don't know what I'd do with out you" he whispered. She smiled "Well don't worry because you'll never have to find out because I'll always be with you" she said as she kissed him softly. "Now I think we have some worried friends out there" she said pointing at the door. He nodded and allowed Monica to take him out to the living room.   
  
  
Ross was sitting on the couch with Rachel next to him and Joey and Phoebe were seated next to them. They had heard everything that Chandler and Monica had said. They looked over and saw Monica come out pushing Chandler. None of them spoke they didn't know what to say.   
  
"Guys, I...I'm pretty sure you heard Monica and I in there" Chandler whispered. They all nodded. "I...I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk" he said. "Its okay Chandler we all love you and we're going to be here for you and Monica" Rachel said softly. "Yeah don't be afraid to ask for help that's what we're here for" Ross added. "Dude we're family and we know you'd do the same for any one of us" Joey whispered. "Yeah and I'll be happy to cleanse your aura for you anytime" Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
  
Chandler smiled "Thank you Pheebs, thank you all" he said. "Monica and I are pretty lucky to have such a great family" he finished. Ross stood up. "We feel the same about you and Monica" he said as he picked up Emma "I think we should go so you can get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" he said. They all left each one hugging Monica and Chandler as they did.  
  
  
Later that night after putting Hannah down for the night they went to bed themselves. Chandler laid with Monica wrapped in his arms. He was happy to be home with his wife sleeping in his arms and his daughter sleeping in the next room. He closed his eyes and prayed that Monica was right and that he'd be walking again some time soon.  
  
  
Chapter 10: No Pain No Gain...A few months have passed Monica is now almost 8 months pregnant and Chandler has been in physical therapy. He starts to have feeling in his legs ... Will he tell anyone about it?....Will he walk again...? Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: I know that there is no elevator in Chandler and Monica's building so I just pretended there was one. Thanks again for all the great reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. Happy Reading and as always reviews and suggestions always welcome and appreciated. 


	10. Chapter 10:No Pain No Gain

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing Dr. Vega, and Courteney Weathers are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: No Pain No Gain  
  
  
Chandler made his way in to the physical therapy room. He smiled at the brunette woman in the room. "Hello Courteney" She smiled "Hi Chandler how are you today" she asked. "I'm fine" he replied "And how's Monica and that beautiful little girl of yours" she asked with a smile. "Monica's great she'll be having the baby soon and Hannah she's getting bigger every day" he said proudly. "That's great" she said. "You ready to get to work" she asked. He nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" he replied.  
  
  
Courteney spent the next hour helping Chandler stretch and exercise his legs. It was a tiring process but he knew it was necessary. Courteney smiled "Well we had another great session Chandler" she told him. "Yeah I guess" he said sighing softly. "You're making great progress you just have to give yourself some time" she said softly. He knew she was right but it had been nearly 3 months and he still had no feeling in his legs. "So is Monica picking you up" she asked. "No she wanted to but with her getting so close to her due date I told her to stay home, one of my friends will pick me up today" he told her.  
  
  
Joey came into the room. He smiled at Courteney. "How you doin" he asked. Chandler rolled his eyes. "Dude you're engaged" he said. "Yeah so" Joey replied "Yeah so stop flirting" he told him. Courteney laughed "You must be Joey, I'm Courteney, Chandler's physical therapist" she extending her hand. He blushed a little as he shook her hand. "He talks about me" he asked. She nodded "Yeah he does you're engaged to Phoebe and you live across the hall from him and Monica, Monica's brother Ross, his wife Rachel and their daughter Emma live across the street" she said "Oh and of course he has Hannah she's 18 months old and Monica is having another baby really soon" she said smiling.   
  
  
Joey smiled "Wow what else do you know about us" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said winking. "Well I better get him home before Monica kills me, it was nice meting you" he told her. She smiled "It was nice meeting you too Joey, Chandler see you in two days okay" He nodded and smiled as he and Joey left.  
  
  
  
A little later Joey and Chandler were sitting in front of the TV watching a rerun of Bay Watch. Monica walked up and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. She groans when she sees what he's watching. "Honey I can't believe you like that show" she said. "Since Joey is here I'm gonna run to the store with Pheebs okay" she said kissing him softly. "Hannah is sitting on the floor playing with her toys" He nodded "Okay honey be careful" he said. "Don't worry we'll be fine" he told him as she rubbed her growing stomach. She knelt down by Hannah. "Sweeite mommy has to go out for a little bit I want you to be a good girl for daddy and Uncle Joey okay" The little girl smiled "Okay ma ma" she whispered. Monica kissed the top of her head and pushed herself up and headed out the door.  
  
  
A commercial came and Joey got up "I'm getting another beer want anything" he asked. "Yeah bring me a beer too" Chandler replied. Hannah was getting frustrated with the toy she was playing with and decided to throw it. It flew over by Chandler hitting his leg. "Oh my God" he whispered as he picked up the toy. Joey came back and handed Chandler his beer. "Dude you okay" he asked when he realized Chandler wasn't paying him any any attention.   
  
  
Chandler looked at Joey. "If...if I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone especially Monica' he asked. "Oh man not more secrets" he whined "Okay I won't say anything." He replied. "Hannah she...she threw this toy and it hit my leg and I...I felt it" he whispered. Joey smiled "Dude that's great why don't you want Monica to know" he asked. "Because when I tell her I want to stand up and walk over to her, so please promise me you won't say anything to anyone" He smiled "That is so sweet my lips are sealed." He said pretending to lock his lips.  
  
  
As the days went by Chandler started to get more and more feeling in his legs. Joey was keeping his word and hadn't told anyone.   
  
  
Joey came to pick Chandler up from physical therapy. Chandler smiled "Hey Joey watch this." He slowly stood up and took a few steps toward him. Joey smiled "Dude that's great" he said hugging his friend. He sat back down in the chair. "I'm going to show Monica tonight so maybe you and Pheebs could watch Hannah for me" Joey nodded "Of course we will" he said.  
  
  
Courteney smiled "I'm really happy for you Chandler, I knew all that hard work would pay off " she said "I still want to see you at least once a week okay" Chandler nodded "Okay" he said as he and Joey left.  
  
  
That night Joey came over and picked up Hannah. He smiled and whispered "Good luck and have fun" in his ear. Monica looked at him. "Okay Chandler what's going on why did Joey take my baby" he smiled "It's a surprise" he told her. He rolled himself over to the CD player. He turned it on and a familiar tune began to play. Monica looked at him with a questioning look. "Honey why did you put on Wonderful Tonight" she asked He smiled "Because its the song we danced to after you made me the happiest man in the world by saying you'd be my wife"  
  
"Oh okay" she whispered as she turned away and began to wash the dishes in the sink. "Mon those dishes can wait" he whispered. "Why" she whispered "Because I want you to dance with me" he said. She turned around to look at him "Chandler that's not funny" she whispered.   
  
Chandler smiled as he slowly stood up. Monica covered her mouth with her hand as she began to cry softly. She raced over to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh Chandler" she whispered "I love you" she told him. "I love you too Mon" he said as he held her close and gently swayed to the music.  
  
  
Once the song ended Chandler slowly led Monica to their bedroom. He began to kiss her but she stopped him. "Chandler, honey I don't know if this is such a good idea I am 8 months pregnant" she said rubbing her belly. "Honey you know its perfectly safe , the doctor even told Rachel it was good for going in to labor when she was pregnant with Emma" he said smiling. Monica smiled they had both been waiting a long for this moment and she never could resist his smile. "Okay" she said smiling as she kissed him.  
  
  
Later that night after releasing months of locked up passion and love they laid in each others arms. Monica had her head resting on Chandler's chest and his arm rested on her belly. "Wow that was amazing" she whispered "Even if my big belly did keep getting in the way" she giggled. She prepped herself up with her elbow. "So does anyone else know about this" she asked. "Well you were pretty loud, So Joey and Phoebe probably do" he said giggling. She playfully smacked him. "Not that, you being able to walk" she said. "Only Joey" he replied. "Wow he's getting better with secrets huh" she whispered.  
  
Monica yawned as she snuggled in to Chandler's arms. "You know we'll have to tell everyone else tomorrow" she whispered. "Yeah I will" he replied as he kissed her softly. "I love you Monica" he whispered. " I love you too Chandler" she whispered. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Secret Is Out...Chandler tell the gang he can walk   
  
  
Author's Note. Okay I know the last part of this chapter was pretty mushy but I though a little mush was deserved. LOL. This fic has about 2 maybe 3 more chapters to go but I've got several more Chandler/Monica fics in development! Look for them soon!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret Is Out

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing Dr. Vega, and Courteney Weathers are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Secret Is Out  
  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes. Monica was still asleep in his arms. The clock on the night stand said it was almost 8 am. He looked at his wife sleeping peacefully. He thought about last night. Was it real or just a dream. He reached down and pinched his leg. He smiled last night was real. Hannah's cries could be heard from the next room. Monica stirred but didn't wake up. Chandler pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He stood up and did his Chandler dance before heading to the nursery.   
  
  
"Hey angel" he whispered when he saw his daughter standing in her crib. "Dada" she said as she held her arms up. Chandler smiled as he picked her up. He walked over to the dresser and turned on her little Fisher Price radio. The song Butterfly Kisses began to play. He slowly danced around with Hannah in his arms. She giggled happily. He smiled "You like when daddy dances with you" he whispered. She smiled and nodded.   
  
  
Monica woke up to find Chandler's side of the bed empty. She got up and went to look for him. She now stood at the nursery door. Smiling as she watched him dancing with their daughter. Hannah saw her "Ma ma" she squealed as she held out her little hand. Chandler looked up and saw Monica standing there. He smiled "I think she wants you to dance with us" he whispered as he offered his had to her. She took it and he gently pulled her to him. He spent the next few minutes dancing with his wife and daughter in his arms.   
  
  
"Honey as much as I love dancing with my handsome husband and adorable daughter I better go start breakfast" she whispered "Joey will probably be here any minute "she giggled. He smiled "Okay" he said kissing her before letting her go.  
  
Monica went into the kitchen and began to make pancakes and just as she said Joey came walking in. He smiled when he saw Monica. "Hey Mon, so how was last night" he asked She smiled "It was great Joey." He grinned "Yeah, did you two do it" he asked. "Joey!" she said playfully hitting him. "That 's none of your business" she said blushing a little. "I'll just ask Chandler" he said "So bring on the pancakes I'm starving." Monica rolled her eyes "You won't get any if you ask Chandler anything about last night" she said giggling.   
  
  
It wasn't long before Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel arrived. They were all sitting around the table enjoying Monica's pancakes. "Mon, where's Chandler" Ross asked "Yeah isn't he gonna have breakfast" Rachel added. Monica smiled "I'll get him" she said as she walked to the nursery. "Chandler, honey the guys are here" she called to him. "Coming Mon" he called back. He slowly emerged from the nursery with Hannah in his arms. He walked toward the kitchen. "Hey guys" he said with a smile.  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe sated at him in shock. Joey was the only one who didn't look surprised. "Chandler you're...you're walking" Rachel whispered. "This is so great" Phoebe exclaimed "I knew cleansing your aura would work" she said. "How, when" Ross said still stunned. Chandler smiled "Well I started getting the feeling back days ago when Hannah hit me with one of her toys." He looked at Joey. "and only Joey knew about it" he said "How come you didn't tell us." Rachel asked "I...I just found out last night" Monica said "He turned on Wonderful Tonight and asked me to dance, I thought he was joking but I turned around and he stood up." Monica said her eyes watering up.   
  
  
Chandler smiled "I told Joey because he was there and I needed to tell someone, but I didn't tell anyone else because I didn't want Monica to find out, I wanted it to be a surprise" he told them. Rachel smiled "Aww Chandler that's so sweet." she said as stood up and hugged him.   
  
  
Chandler put Hannah in her high chair and sat down himself. Monica set a plate of pancakes down in front of him. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his lap. "You never felt so good" he whispered kissing her softly. "Chandler stop our friends are watching " Monica giggled. "So let them watch." he whispered as he kissed her again. "Okay mister that's enough I'm getting up now" she said pushing herself up off her lap.   
  
  
Monica walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. She stopped suddenly when a sharp pain shoot across her abdomen. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled as she turned to look at Chandler. "Umm honey remember when I said you'd be walking in time for our baby's birth" she paused "Well I was right" she said rubbing her stomach. Chandler looked at her "Wh...what" he said as he got up and began freaking out. "Now that's the Chandler I fell in love with." Monica said giggling.   
  
  
Chapter 12: Baby Bing...Coming Soon  
  
Author's Note: I know the birth doesn't really fit into the story but I'm gonna write a little chapter about it followed by the epilogue. So I hope you all enjoy this fic! As always read and review! Pretty Please! :) 


	12. Chapter 12:Baby Bing

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing Dr. Vega, and Courteney Weathers are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
Chapter 12: Baby Bing  
  
  
Monica sighed as she watched her husband running around the apartment. He ran into the bedroom and returned with Monica's overnight bag. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment with out Monica. She sat there for a minute before he ran back in. "I'm soo sorry Mon" he said nervously as he helped her to his feet. Ross laughed "Dude I can't believe you forgot your wife" he said. Chandler gave him a look. "I'll take Emma and Hannah over to Carol's and meet you at the hospital" Ross said a he picked up his daughter and niece. Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe all helped Chandler get Monica down to the car.   
  
  
Joey grinned "Can I drive, I love driving the Porshe " he asked. "Fine drive" Monica moaned as Chandler helped her into the back seat. "Yeah baby!" Joey exclaimed as he slid into the drivers seat. Phoebe slid into the passenger side and Rachel was in back with Monica and Chandler.  
  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital. They walked into the hospital. "Woman having a baby" Phoebe shouted. A pretty blonde nurse came with a wheel chair for Monica. Joey grinned "How you doin" he asked The nurse giggled and Phoebe popped him in the back of the head. As Monica sat down in the wheel chair, Chandler stared at it. Just a few days ago he was sitting in one but now he was standing here next to his wife getting ready to become a father again. He thoughts were broken when Monica grabbed his hand and squeezed it.   
  
  
Some time later Monica was in the labor/delivery room. Her contractions were getting stronger. Chandler was by her side holding her hand in his. She looked up at him. "I hate you Chandler, this is all your fault, you did this to me, I swear you're never touching me again" she yelled as another contraction hit. Chandler laughed a little. "What" she yelled "Do you find your wife being in incredible pain funny" she asked. "No honey of course not" he said softly. "You said the same thing when Hannah was born but obviously you let me touch you again because here we are having another baby" he said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.   
  
  
"We" she said "That's funny I don't see you breathing and in pain trying to push out a human being" she screamed. She started to have another contraction. "Come on Mon breath" Chandler said soothingly. "Oh shut up before I put you back in a wheelchair" she yelled. Chandler sighed softly at her last remark. He knew she didn't mean it, that it was just the pain talking but had still hurt.  
  
  
"Hello Monica are we ready to become a mommy for the second time" Dr. Lucas asked her. Monica groaned "I just want this to be over" she cried as another contraction hit. Dr. Lucas waited for the contraction to end and examined her. "Well Monica its just about over you're at ten centimeters you're ready to start pushing." Monica had another contraction and Dr. Lucas told her to push. Chandler supported her and held her hand as she pushed.   
  
  
Several minutes and several pushes later the sweet sounds of a crying baby filled the room. "Its a girl!" Dr. Lucas announced. She placed the newborn on Monica's stomach. Monica had tears in her eyes as she gently touched her new daughter's head. "Another beautiful little girl" she whispered "We have two beautiful daughters Chandler" she said softly. Dr. Lucas smiled "She's prefect why don't we let daddy cut the cord then we'll get her all cleaned off and back to you" She handed Chandler the surgical scissors and he cut the baby's cord.  
  
  
Monica noticed how quiet Chandler was. "Honey" she started. "Are you disappointed that the baby wasn't a boy" she asked. "No of course not I think she's beautiful maybe we'll have a boy next time if I'm aloud to touch you again" he said with a little grin. Monica remembered the horrible things she had said to him during the labor. She gasped as one thing stuck in her mind. "Chandler about what I said earlier about you and the wheel chair I'm soo sorry I...I didn't mean it" she said as tears filled her eyes.   
  
  
Chandler put his arm around her. "Its okay honey I know you didn't" he whispered as he kissed her forehead. The doctor walked over and set the baby back in Monica's arms. Monica smiled at the baby who had the same blues eyes as her daddy and the same dark hair as her mommy. "I think we should name her Brianna Muriel Bing" Monica whispered. Chandler groaned " My middle name yuck" he said with a giggle. Monica smiled "I think its cute Chandler Muriel Bing" she said giggling. He moaned "That's it I'm leaving" He kissed her. "I'm going to get the gang" he said as he left the room.   
  
  
Rachel was the first one see Chandler coming down the hall way. "How's Monica, is the baby here" she asked excitedly. Chandler smiled "Another girl 6 lbs 14 0z Brianna Muriel Bing" he said with pride. Ross laughed "Dude you gave her your middle name" Rachel playfully hit him. "Ignore him Chandler I think its beautiful can we see them" she asked. He nodded and led then to Monica's room.  
  
  
As the four of them surrounded Monica and the baby Chandler stood there watching Monica and his new daughter. He was happy. He had a beautiful wife two beautiful daughters, four of the best friends he could ever ask for and he was standing not sitting in a wheel chair. His wish had come true he life was they way it was before the plane crash. He smiled as he walked over and sat on the small bed next to his wife. "You okay honey" Monica asked. He smiled "I've never been better" he said as he kissed her and the baby.  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay only one chapter left the epilogue, I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though the birth didn't really fit with the rest of the story I did my best to make it fit. I hope you all like it. Happy Reading and as always drop me a little review! Thanx! :) 


	13. Chapter 13: The Epilogue

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 3 years, they have a 15 month old daughter and Monica is pregnant with their second child. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Hannah Marie Bing Dr. Vega, and Courteney Weathers are mine.  
  
Title: Love Is All We Need  
Summery: An accident could change everything  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Epilogue   
  
  
Monica sat at a picnic table with her two best friends. A baby was on her lap clapping and giggling. She watched her husband and his two best friends playing with a group of small children. She sighed happily. A little boy ran up to the table. "Aunt Monica daddy wants to know when we're gonna eat" he asked with a silly grin. Monica smiled "Well Joey you go tell daddy we'll eat in a few minutes okay" He grinned "Yeah baby" he said giggling as he ran off to play.   
  
  
Phoebe giggled "He's only 4 and already he's like his daddy" she said Rachel laughed "That he is and just think in 2 more months you'll have another one just like him" she replied. "Oh no this one is gonna be a girl" she said as she rubbed her belly. Monica was in her own little world. She was watching her kids running after their daddy. She smiled as she stood up putting the baby on her hip. "Guys its time to eat" she yelled. She watched as they all came running toward the table.  
  
  
Joey and little Joey were the first ones to the table. "Its about time I'm starving" they both said at the same time. Monica giggled as she handed them each a plate. "Mommy did you see me and Hannah we got daddy" Brianna giggled. Monica smiled at her 5 year old daughter. "I sure did" she said kissing the top of her head. "Mommy, daddy cheats" 7 year old Hannah whined. "No I don't" Chandler said as he walked over with 3 year old Daniel in his arms. He set him down next to his sisters. He smiled at the baby in Monica's arms. "Hey C.J" He said as he kissed his 6 month old son's forehead. He wrapped his arm around Monica and kissed her.   
  
  
"Eww, come on Uncle Chandler that's gross" 13 year old Ben said as he sat down next to his cousins. Chandler laughed. "Yeah well you'll think differently in a few years." 8 year old Emma sat down next to her older brother. "What's gross Ben" she asked. "Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica kissing" he replied. "Eww that is gross" the little girl squealed.   
  
  
Ross walked over to the table holding his 2 year old daughter Cassidy. "What's going on" he asked. Chandler smiled "Oh nothing, just your kids think Monica and I kissing is gross" he said. Ross made a face. "Dude that is gross." All the kids started to laugh. They all enjoyed a picnic lunch together as the family they'd always been.  
  
  
Later that day Monica and Chandler sat alone on top of the picnic table watching the sunset. Chandler felt Monica shiver a little. He put his arms around her. She smiled as she snuggled into his arms. "Can you believe its been 5 years" she whispered. Chandler nodded. "You know our lives would be so different right now if I was still in a wheel chair" he said softly. "We wouldn't have Daniel or C.J and I wouldn't be able to play with the kids like I was today" He turned a little so he was looking at her. "Monica" he whispered. "Yes" she replied. "If...if I was still in a wheel chair do you think we'd...we'd still be this happy" He asked.  
  
  
Monica looked at him. She gently touched his cheek. "Yes Chandler we would because we have each other and that was all we ever needed to be happy" she told him. "I love you Chandler always" she whispered as she kissed him softly. "I love you too Monica" he said as he tightened his arms around her. She sighed happily as she leaned back against him and together they watched the sun slowly set and day became night.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: And That's A rap! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I have more C& M fics in the works so look for them soon! Oh and about Ben's age I wasn't really sure how old Ben was suppose to be so I made him 13 and as you can see the Bings, Gellers, and Tribbianis all lived happily ever after!! :) 


End file.
